


lay your love all over me

by archmaestergilly



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Light Angst, Post-Canon, jonsadrabbles 2018, word count: 400-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: Jon comes home, reunites with his long lost sister and brother, and then his world turns upside down. The truth is hard to handle, sometimes. Sansa is having none of it.day 10: free choice





	lay your love all over me

**Author's Note:**

> i can't wait to see jon's reaction when bran finally has a talk with him. hope you enjoy my headcanon! 
> 
> also, i can't believe i actually write 10/10 drabbles for drabblefest. all kudos to kingsnow, bythunder, and ayuminb for excellently organizing this event! i love you guys to pieces <3

“You barely ate at supper.” She shoves a plate in his hands. “Eat.”

Jon is too tired to argue. Absently, he cuts a small piece of the food and eats it. His mouth is suddenly filled with familiar taste of onions and peas.

A large lump lodge in his throat as he tries to swallow. “Is this…?”

Sansa shrugs, “Sam found the recipe. I thought you might like it.”

He takes another bite. It’s the taste of youth, the taste of home.

“This is all wrong,” he starts. “Everything is a lie. This, too,” he gestures at the pie. “It’s all lies. I’m not a Stark, I have never been a Stark. It’s all—”

“Stop it!” Sansa hisses, snatches his plate and puts it down before his trembling hands drop it.

“I told you countless times before. I’m not a Stark. I knew it in my bones, Sansa, I did.”

“If you think for one second that your childhood is a lie, if you think that who you are changes just because another man sired you, then you know nothing, Jon.”

All his life, he’s always felt like an outsider, standing just on the periphery of the Stark family. But at least— _at least_ , he told himself—his father had loved him, had given him his blood, and he thought that that was enough.

And now he doesn’t have even that.

“He lied, Sansa, for years! He let me think that I was his son when my real father was a mad man. How can you say that to me?”

Sansa grabs his hands roughly, kneeling in front of him, gripping tightly. “You listen to me, Jon Snow. You listen now! I don’t care who your father was. Your parentage has little meaning to me. You are Jon Snow. You are my family; you are strong and brave, and you always protect me even when you don’t have to. You are you—no amount of Targaryen blood can erase all these years you have lived—you make your life, Jon, you make  _you_.”

She’s heaving now, blue eyes staring deeply, intensely into his eyes.

The plate clatters to the ground when he surges forward, pressing his lips incessantly to hers, prying them open, hands fly to her head, keeping her still. The world closes in, and there’s only Sansa, Sansa, Sansa…

He stops.

Time seems to stop too.

A strange look in her eyes. She pushes him away, whispers, “I have to go.”

She bolts out of the room, leaving him standing there, motionless.

_What have I done?_

**Author's Note:**

> hey i just met you  
> and this is crazy  
> but here's my drabble  
> so review maybe?


End file.
